fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Astara Jedidiah
Astara Jedidiah is the main character of the Black Parade series. She's the member of the organization, Black Parade. She is one of the 72 children that was adopted by Satanael and the Younger twin sister of Asmodeus Jedidiah. Background Astara, along with Asmodeus, was born from a birth of a young woman who happens to be a prostitute and was left in the empty streets along with her brother. Until, she was found by Satanael which he decided to adopted the twins. Few months later, Satanael transferred his demonic blood to her and her brother in order to make them powerful. Astara is one of the siblings who used to be shy and quiet, and doesn't smile a lot. The only thing she becomes social was when she's with Asmodeus. Until one event when she was 11, she was once captured by kidnappers along with her 5 sisters. During in the warehouse, her sisters fight their way out when one scene takes place where the leader grabbed one of her sister with a gun pointed in her head. That's when Astara found a revolver next to her and use it shoot the leader dead. Because of that, she smiles. After the event, she then became interested with guns. In some days, Satanael once visit her to shooting ranges and help her to practice how to use firearms like pistols, shotguns, rifles, and machine guns. After that, she became obsessed with guns. At the age of 15, Satanael died from a nuclear attack. Along with her siblings, Astara escaped from being getting adopted from the government. When they reach to the Grey Wasteland, she and her siblings began to start creating their own business using the remaining funds from their father. Since Astara is an expert on guns and gunmaker, Asmodeus is put her in charge on a gunshop as a gunsmith and a gun owner. Personality Astara has mix of tomboyish and girlish persona. Like her brother, Asmodeus, she is very cold-hearted, yet very caring towards her family. She even have a strong bond with her twin brother. Ever since she used the revolver to shoot down the kidnapper, Astara has a strong love on guns. Her father really train her a lot when using different type of firearms and learning about them, making her an expert marksman. Just like the rest of her siblings, Astara is Center-Right, but doesn't take sides from left and right. She dislike the idea of banning guns and taking away her rights to arm a gun as she stated, "Guns save my life." However even though that she cares about gun rights, she's also for stronger gun laws and stricter background checks. It's not because she cares about the victims of any shooting incident, it's because she wants to prevent giving guns to any person in the wrong hand and don't want the media to put the blame on guns. Weapon and Playstyle Astara carries Twin Emerald Sabretooth, two modified revolvers with a detachable barrel and an emerald crystal bayonet attachment shaped as sabre swords. This weapons contains the power of both magic and technology. This weapon was created by two people, a gunsmith husband and a witch wife. The husband found mystical emerald gems that contains mysterious power and ask his wife to create a weapon. So for the past 5 months, the wife use the emerald to create blades while the husband creates a modified revolvers that can bend the handle. After they put these two together, they complete the process and was sold by Satanael. Astara's playstyle relies on using the revolvers in two different method. Mode Alpha focus on using the blades and Mode Beta focus on using the revolvers. Stats *Health = 110 *Demonic = 100 *ATK = 15 *DEF = 15 *SPD = 30 Movemets Regular